Unification War (Firefly)
The Unification War was a war fought between the Alliance and the Independents from 2506 to 2511. The core planets had taken much of the system resources and technology and left the outer planets to fend for themselves. After years of unsatisfactory talks, the outer planets seceded from the Alliance and gathered support of other planets. Their aim was to start their own alliance, without the interference of the center planets. The Alliance could not accept this loss of face and so the war began. History Set 500 years in the future, humans have colonized and terraformed a planetary system of unknown location. The system contains core planets and "border" planets. As a general rule, the farther out one travels, the less civilized society becomes. The core planets allied under a single government, The Alliance, and declared war upon those planets that wished to maintain their independence (The Independent Faction, often referred to as "Browncoats"). This series of events is recalled as the Unification War. The Alliance was victorious, and those surviving independents migrated towards the outer planets. Battles Relatively little is known of the actual war itself (for example, it is unknown who actually started the war). One of the bloodiest battles of the war was the Battle of Sturges, which was fought over a hoard of money - it also took place entirely in space. Other notable conflicts are the Battle of Du-Khang in 2510 and a long winter campaign in New Kashmir. One of the last and most grisly major battles in the war was the Battle of Serenity Valley, in which Malcolm Reynolds and Zoë Alleyne fought (see below). Battle of Serenity Valley The Battle of Serenity Valley was a battle seen as the 'last stand' for the hard-pressed Independent forces. It took place in Serenity Valley on Hera. Some say the war ended in that valley, though it is unclear whether this means that the war ended shortly thereafter or merely that the battle was decisive. Battle of Sturges The Battle of Sturges was the bloodiest battle of the war, though Malcolm Reynolds holds it a distant second to the Battle of Serenity Valley. Battle of Du-Khang The Battle of Du Khang was a protracted siege between the Alliance and Independants a year before the end of the Unification War. Notable Participants *Malcolm Reynolds *Monty *Tracey Smith *Zoë Alleyne Washburne Serenity crew involvement Throughout the run of the series Firefly, it is revealed what most of the crew members of the ship Serenity did during the Unification War: * Mal and Zoë served as Independent Faction soldiers in the same brigade. * During the commentary for "War Stories", Alan Tudyk speculated that Wash was a pilot, although whether he was Alliance, Independent, or freelance is unknown. He also said he thought Wash was captured early on in the war and spent most of it as a POW. * Jayne Cobb did not serve in the war, although what he did do during the war has yet to be shown. Category:Firefly (TV series) terminology Category:Fictional wars